Scars
by bluebug00
Summary: "Scars show us where we have been, they do not dictate where we are going." ― David Rossi. Just how far can a hero fall, until they can't get up anymore? R&R. Please don't be mean. If you don't like it don't read.


**(A/N: okay this is my first story. So please be gentle. In this Wally is 18 and is Joker's right hand man. So yeah enjoy.) **

**Disclaimer: This is useless. The only time that I own YJ is in my deadly dreams. Okay well Ace is my beautiful deadly creation. She's all mine so no takey! **

**And now a word from my co-writer: W1LD F1R3!**

**W1LD F1R3: Hay hay! So I'm helping out with this story. I didn't do much. Just the editing and plot, so yeah. I really hope you like it. There's a awesome plot waiting to be written sooo... **

**CHOW! **

* * *

**"Scars show us where we have been, they do not dictate where we are going."**

**― David Rossi**

* * *

'Wallace 'Wally' Rudolf West died on 29 August 2011 at the hands of the Joker. Beloved son, nephew and friend.' I read on the grave. Wally West 'died' 2 years ago... Do you know how strange that sounds? They _think _I'm dead. I'm not. To be honest, I'm never fully died. I just... changed. Now I'm just... I don't really know. I just want to go home. I didn't sign up for this. I missed my friends, and I never did like working for the joker. But I'll never be Wally West again, I can't. Not anymore. Not after everything I've done. I'm not the same person anymore...

My suit has changed. I now dawned a black shirt with a white spades sign, hence my new name. What the difference between Spades and Ace was, I never got, but I think its the same? A pitch black leather jacket covered my shirt, while a pair of black jeans and my favorite combat boots completed my outfit. I brushed my hair back. It's been a long time. My hair had changed from back when I was in the team. Its completely black now. And that's not all that had changed. My eyes, once a lively green, turned gray, almost completely white. I literally look like I died and then came back from the dead. Which wouldn't be much of an understatement. My skin has become so pale that you can see the little blue lines running up and down on the sides of my face, in their very own unique patterns.

My own grave stone stood in front of me. My name engraved into the thick slab, as old rotten flowers littered the empty grave. The old Wally West was dead, he died in that warehouse. I'm Spades now. The assassin, the killer, joker's right hand man, I'm a murderer. I was for the last two years. Well still am...

"Hey, Spades." My partner's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head, my hands still in my pockets. Aodrii (pronounced Audrey) Cards aka Ace was behind me, with a concerned face. She wore her usual dark purple tank top and black jeans with her favorite boots, as well as her black jacket. "Hey babe, what are you doing here ?" I asked.

"Its my job to look after you and that's what I'm doing. Plus we have visitors." she said as she pointed to the graveyard's gate. I swear my eyes narrowed as I saw the Young Justice team coming our way.

I looked at her and smiled warmly. Trying to hide my distress. "Well, its _my _job to look after you." She grinned. Just the way I loved her. Her pitch black hear shining in the little sun that shone through the clouds.

I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. Leading her to the gate the team was now walking through. I swung my arm around her so that her arm crossed out her symbol (an Ace sign).

I kissed her on her head softly. You might be a little confused so let me clear things up. Me and Ace aren't human. We were, but not anymore. We're both dead in side-and-out. She was the Joker's daughter. His real daughter. His second child, Neil, stays with Joker's new wife, Harley. She married joker six months before I came in the picture.

Three years ago my father was arrested for abusing me until I was fifth teen. A week passed and I decided to go for a run to clear my head. I had stopped in Gotham when a newspaper caught my sight. I read the front and it said: "Rudolf West arrested for abusing son, Wally West."

I was terrified that if anybody found out about it that they will start abusing me as well. I was afraid that Robin would have been mad at me for not telling him, or not doing anything to stop it.

I threw the newspaper away and started walking around. The next thing I knew some goons grabbed me and smacked me over the head with a crowbar. Hours later I woke up to see the joker smiling at me. We talked, but I wasn't actually listening. I was more focused on keeping my metabolism slow. I was dying. My metabolism was to fast and it was beginning to burn my body from the inside out. Joker had tortured me for hours. I can't remember how long because of the memory loss I got after the Experiment. The first time I saw Ace was when she still had her sickness and blonde hair with blue eyes. She looked... different then. She had treated my wounds from all the torturing. It wasn't long before we became good friends.

When Joker found out I was dying he made me a deal, which I reluctantly excepted and he 'killed' me. He added a virus that was called Adaptilo. It filled my body with little machines, what we call Nanites. They took over my body and made me a tool. He had done the same with Aodrii, to safe her from her sickness.

We had trained together for months and became a team that is known as The Cards. Four months had past fast when Batman and Robin came across Joker's secret warehouse where we were executing traitors for our Master. Robin was heartbroken knowing that his best friend wasn't dead.

Joker and Ace stood behind me and the dynamic duo in front of me. Joker proposed a new deal where I could have chosen if I wanted my old life or my new one. I had chosen my new one, I was scared that my newly created powers would become uncontrollable if my emotions got in the way. So I became joker's follower. It's all so messed up! I don't know what to think anymore.

"Hey, you okay?" Ace asks me. Worry evident on her beautiful face.

"Huh, oh yeah, no. I'm fine." I said putting my head on hers. I wasn't happy with this, seeing my 'friends' again. It brought back too many painful memories. A few months ago we made a peace treaty with the heroes. Basically it's a rule that says that we aren't allowed to hurt or hunt any hero, even if its someone like Red Arrow.

That's why we're here today. To make sure its still valid. But unfortunately for me, the league has sent the team to do their job for them. As we neared the gate, I let Ace go so that we can look professional. The team hopefully doesn't know who I am. Let's just hope Robin didn't tell them. For their sakes.

"Good, I see you brought your pep squad, Bird Boy" the words rolled off her tongue as if she never cared whether I was Robin's friend. It hurt, actually.

"You are Spades? I presume." Aqualad questioned in his normal tone. With a small hint of sadness in it.

"Is the deal still on or not?" She say, wanting to get this over. Yip. That's the Ace I know. Always jumping to the point.

"Yes it is. And as you know the league has sent us to inform you that the deal is still ongoing"

"Good" I say. The words forming like venom. "Then we're done here" I turned on my heel. Aodrii following shortly behind. Robin took a step forward to say something. But I was already gone.

* * *

**To be continued! **

**Hoped you liked it. Please. R&R. **


End file.
